


I mean, I know you're not her dad

by Divyathefangirl (orphan_account)



Series: Lincoln just wants to marry Daisy [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson is almost Daisy's father, F/M, Lincoln Lives, Lincoln just wants to marry Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Divyathefangirl
Summary: Lincoln just wants to marry Daisy, and Coulson is the closest person to being Daisy's father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic up here and yes, I am aware of how short it is. Sorry.

Agent Lincoln Campbell was absolutely in love with Agent Daisy Johnson, and you didn’t have to be a spy to see that. And after a couple years of dating Agent Daisy Johnson, he wanted to marry her. It wouldn’t have changed much between them, if anything, he would land up being more reckless for her. 

But when Lincoln considered proposing to Daisy, he knew he should be asking permission from her family to do so. And so he landed up in Coulson’s office, awkwardly trying to explain himself. 

When he knocked on the door, Coulson called him in, and where anyone else in the situation would have had sweaty palms, Lincoln’s palms were filled with tiny involuntary shocks. But he walked into that office and put his hands behind his back, like a child would do if they knew they had done something wrong.

Coulson, knowing Lincoln’s history with mistakes, sighed and asked what had happened. And Lincoln finally tried to start talking. 

“O-oh. There’s nothing wrong,” he stuttered before Coulson motioned for him to continue with his prosthetic. “I just want to m-marry Daisy.”

Coulson raised his eyebrows.

“I wanted to make sure that was okay with you,” Lincoln continued, thinking to himself that after this, he wouldn’t be planning a wedding, but rather a funeral for himself. 

Coulson looked at Lincoln carefully. “And why wouldn’t it be?” he asked cautiously, knowing where this was going. 

Lincoln stumbled on his next words. “I mean, I know you’re not her dad, but you’re the closest she has to one.”

The response Lincoln got was a slight shrug. “Then I would threaten you saying that if you hurt her, I would kill you, but I think she can handle that herself.”

Lincoln nodded, before dashing out the room to find Fitz and Simmons to ask them what he should do to propose to Daisy.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at falling-for-characters.tumblr.com


End file.
